A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Gas turbine engine exhaust systems include heat shield liners that are suspended from a structural case by hangers. The hangers support the heat shield relative to the case and compensate for relative motion between the two parts. Typical hangers require some level of custom rigging and assembly and therefore complicate assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop hanger assemblies that reduce complexity, provide adjustability to accommodate tolerances and standardize assembly.